


Proposition

by Punxutawney



Category: True Blood
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-19
Updated: 2009-09-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punxutawney/pseuds/Punxutawney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on, you can't seriously think it would fit in me," she said desperately. "Not that I'd let the thing anywhere near me when you're holding it," she added quickly. He just kept smiling, feeling the material of the dildo with his fingers.</p><p>"I was thinking more along the lines of you doing the holding and me trying it on for size."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tb_kink @ LJ in 2009.

Sookie's collection of vibrators was not something she was especially proud of, but it wasn't anything to be ashamed of, either. She kept telling herself this as she nervously shifted her weight from one leg to another and watched Eric examine the insides of her Very-Personal-Keep-The-Hell-Out-Thank-You-Very-Much Drawer.

The blond vampire was impossible to keep out of her personal business, it seemed, once he had been invited into her house. Of course, he had sweetly explained it was about the details of paying for her services, blah blah blah, but she didn't buy into it for a second. She wasn't _stupid_.

Well, maybe stupid enough to let him in anyway and go through her stuff.

"You must have been preparing for satisfying a townful of wanton harlots," Eric said with feigned surprise. A smile was twitching at the corner of his mouth, like it always did when he was amused (not that Sookie had ever stopped to think about it).

"Look, just because a girl is technically a virgin doesn't mean she has to be sexually frustrated," Sookie explained and wished her blush would go away. "I only met Bill this year. You really think I was some sort of a... a feelingless nun before that?" She kept her jaw up confidently. There were worse things in life to get caught for than masturbation.

"By the looks of it, I'd say you were better off before meeting him," Eric quipped, but then something in the drawer caught his attention. He picked it up and grinned.

"My, this one must have taken a lot of practice to get in." He held up the flesh-colored larger-than-life dildo and now Sookie had to admit to herself she was blushing.

"Oh that, it's not, like, _for real_. Tara and Lafayette gave it to me as a joke birthday present a few years back, cause they thought it was real funny, ha ha," she said lightly and crossed her arms. "You're interested in borrowing it?"

Eric's smile grew wider. Oh no.

"Actually, I thought we could try it. Right now."

Oh _crap_. Sookie was surely red as a beet by now. She tried to snort and laugh it off, but Eric seemed dead serious. She frowned.

"Come on, you can't seriously think it would fit in me," she said desperately. "Not that I'd let the thing anywhere near me when you're holding it," she added quickly. He just kept smiling, feeling the material of the dildo with his fingers.

"I was thinking more along the lines of you doing the holding and me trying it on for size." He illustrated the words by literally shoving the dildo into her hands.

Oh _fuckhell_. To Sookie's own surprise, the temperature in her panties got threateningly high. Maybe this was another one of those stupid, hot sex dreams. She _had_ dreamed of fucking him with a strap-on not long ago. That was a weird one. Not that she spent too much time thinking about it.

"Yeah, like you can take it," she said as coolly as possible, even though her skin was about to burst in flames any minute now.

"Try me." He had already slipped his nice jacket off, and was kicking his shoes off now. The dreams usually jumped straight to the X-rated part. Maybe this was reality, and maybe she was _really_ considering this.

"We're not breaking the rules of the almighty Beel Compton," Eric said with an exaggerated twang as he unbuttoned his nice collared shirt. "I'm not going to touch you."

"That... sort of makes sense," Sookie said feebly, and clearly she was crazy because wow, she _was_ going to do this. "But I never really pegged you as the gay type, even with the excessive hair-styling and all." Eric looked at her with amusement and kept undressing. There went his nice pants.

"What's gay about enjoying anal sex if the partners are of different gender?" he asked rather seriously.

"Uh, well, I guess... nothing, then?" She felt like she was being lectured. Damn, where did he get off telling her she had false conceptions of sexuality?

"You humans are too hung up on labeling each other, anyway," Eric snorted, and _there_ went his nice underpants. Sookie bit her lip. Not that she had been wondering if the real Eric was as big as the dream Eric.

"Impressed?" Eric asked cockily, as if he had read her mind, and maybe he had. Who knew what the blood of a thousand-year-old vampire could do to you? Sookie wondered if this was how other people felt like around her, exposed, which was of course a silly thing to wonder because it wasn't her standing naked and visibly turned on in her bedroom. Thank God Bill was out of town for a few nights.

"Do you have any lubricant?" he asked more casually. "It's okay if you've run out, I'm fine with blood or spit, but it's been a while so I'd appreciate something –"

"Oh no, I mean yes, I do have something, vaseline at least," Sookie hurried to say. Her palms were getting sweaty against the dildo in her hands. She opened another drawer and picked up the vaseline jar. The blue lid was a bit smudged and her fingers kept slipping off, slightly shaky.

"Oh _heck_ ," she muttered, and he was there in a heartbeat, taking the small jar gently from her and prying it open easily. He was standing so close she could see the beginnings of stubble. Weird how vampires still had to shave. She glared at him.

"I could have opened it myself. But thank you," she said, and reached to scoop up some of the stuff. She grabbed the dildo, which was getting less and less awkward to handle for some reason, and wrapped her fingers around it. He watched her hand as she slid up and down the just-like-real-skin silicone until it was properly slick.

"Now, where do you want to do this, exactly?" she asked and looked him in the eye. He seemed genuinely turned on, not like this was some sort of a weird, twisted joke that was meant only to hurt her.

"Against the wall, if it's good for you," he said in a low voice. "As I said, you don't need to touch me at all if you're worried about your boyfriend."

"Oh-okay." She was hot all over now, and the mention of Bill made her feel dirty. It shouldn't feel hot to think about cheating.

Eric turned and stepped towards the wall, planting his hands on the worn wallpaper. He glanced at her over his shoulder, and said with the low, intense voice, "Please, Sookie."

She braced herself and stepped closer. His back was very pale, paler than Bill's, and she wanted to touch the curve of his ass, run her hands all over his thighs. She swallowed and positioned herself behind him, also taking purchase on the wall below his large hand. Something occurred to her.

"Don't you need to be... prepared?" she asked, a little out of breath. "I mean, not that I know much about this stuff, but from personal experience –"

He cut her off with a low chuckle.

"I'm a big vampire. I can take it."

She shivered, and deciding the no-touching rule was a bit impractical, took hold of his hip. He spread his legs a little, and she could swear a shiver went through him, too. She placed the tip of the dildo between the cheeks and _pushed_. He groaned and his muscles resisted a little, but she pushed a little more, and he was right, he could take it.

"Is this okay?" she whispered into his skin, and he chuckled some more.

"Baby, I can take harder."

Fascinated and more determined, she placed a soothing hand on the small of his back and pushed harder, almost all the way in. His fingers were scratching the wallpaper, and he rested his forehead against the wall. She pulled the dildo back, and he _moaned_. Blood was rushing in her veins. She wanted to hear that sound again.

It became almost like a game for her, trying to guess which angle and which amount of force would get the most exciting sound out of him. Push, pull, push, there was something hypnotic about it, and sliding in and out got easier and easier. He didn't hold back, growling like an animal and even making a few high-pitched little sounds, all of which made her feel dizzy and powerful.

She had been stroking his back and thighs with her other hand, but after Eric let out a particularly needy sound, she placed her hand on his belly and let is slide down.

"Don't," he murmured. "I want to come from this."

She drew her hand back on his smooth skin. Her right arm was getting a little tired, and she couldn't keep up forever like vampires. But she didn't want to say this to Eric, not now when he seemed so _honest_ , somehow. It was a moment she wanted to savor.

He was very close, though, his moans getting louder and his thighs trembling. Sookie shoved in as hard as she could, because so far he hadn't complained about being hurt, and he swore in a language she couldn't understand. One more pull, and push, and he growled and made more scratches on the wall and came against it.

She placed a kiss between his shoulder blades, and his skin felt cool against her lips. She pulled the dildo slowly out of him, and with another, quiet groan he turned around. His fangs were out, and his eyes were closed. He was smiling, and he sounded incredibly pleased as he spoke.

"Can we do that again?"


End file.
